


TPOL Tries to Fill Up Space With Soulmate AU's

by ThePrettiestOfLights



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettiestOfLights/pseuds/ThePrettiestOfLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Soulmate Au's with different ships each chapter that I'm posting because I'm still sorting out the next big multi-chapter thing.<br/>Soulmate Au's where the marks your soulmate receive appear on your skin too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SoTotallyLittlewood

Martyn flinched as he felt a tingling in his left shoulder. He pulled up the sleeve of his light green shirt to reveal a small red scratch. He sighed. Toby must have bumped into something again. Martyn pushed his bandana up to keep as much of his blonde hair out of his green eyes as he could and continued tending to his new saplings. A few minutes later, he felt his cheek tingling. Martyn found the nearest mirror and checked his reflection. A red mark stretched across his cheek.   
"What is he doing?" Martyn wondered. He decided to go check on Toby, just in case he's gotten himself into trouble again. Martyn walked out of the nursery and into the main greenhouse.  
"Toby? Where are you?" Martyn called into the trees. He got no reply. He wandered further into the jungle, still calling Toby's name. He came to a clearing, where he saw Toby fighting off a giant Venus flytrap with his diamond sword. Toby yelped as it landed another hit on his arm.   
"Leonard, you're not supposed to attack him!" Martyn shouted as he ran forward towards Toby. The Venus flytrap retreated into the foliage, sulking. It didn't get fresh meat often, as Martyn didn't agree with killing animals.  
"Bloody plants!" Toby said angrily. "Why did I agree to live in a massive flippin' greenhouse?"  
"I don't know why they still attack you, I've told them not to." Martyn said. "You're lucky I came when I did, Leonard would've have eaten you alive."  
"Why did you come looking for me? I thought you were busy with the new saplings." Toby asked, sheathing his sword.  
"I got a couple of marks on me, I thought you'd let a skeleton in again." Martyn pointed to the mark on his cheek.  
"Oh, I keep forgetting about the soulmates thing." Toby blushed.  
"How could you forget about being soulmates with someone as fabulous as me?" Martyn asked.  
Toby laughed. "Trust me, I'm trying to."  
"Hey! Come here, ya bastard!" Martyn pulled Toby into a hug, which Toby returned, never wanting to let go.


	2. Xephmadia

"You have cat scratches on your arms again." Simon noted at he picked up some paperwork Lewis was working through.  
"I'm pretty sure they're owl scratches this time." Lewis said, not looking up from the contract he was writing.  
"There's also a cat on your hand." Simon commented.   
"What?" Lewis glanced at his hand, where a blue cartoon cat was sitting. "Goddamnit Nilesy..."  
"Nilesy?" Simon asked.  
"Nilesy must have drawn something on Hannah's hand, _again_." Lewis sighed as he uncapped a black marker.  
"Tell Nilesy to stop drawing on you while I'm at work." Lewis wrote on his arm with the marker.   
"Oh my god, I didn't even notice! Sorry!" Came a reply in neat red cursive underneath a few minutes later.

* * *

Hannah sighed and turned to Nilesy, who was flicking through his Thaumonomicon. "Stop drawing cats on my hands."  
"Why?" Nilesy asked with a smile.  
"Because it annoys Lewis, and me for that matter." Hannah folded her arms.  
"You're always writing on your arms, how is it different?" Nilesy asked as he closed his Thaumonomicon.   
"Well, A) they're my arms, and B) I'm writing to Lewis! Just because you don't have a soulmate, doesn't mean you get to mess with mine!" Hannah said in mock anger, brushing some of the blonde hair that had escaped her owl hat behind her ear.  
"I do have a soulmate!" Nilesy insisted, pushing his glasses up his nose.  
"Mr. Cat does not count." Hannah laughed. Before he could retort, she walked into the kitchen and ran the tap. She scrubbed the cartoon cat off of her hand, glad that it hadn't been drawn in permanent marker like the last time. Once the drawing had faded, she turned off the tap and dried her hands with a towel. She glanced down at her hand and saw a small black heart had been drawn where the cat had been. Hannah stroked the heart gently.  
"What a dork." She though as she smiled.


	3. NanoCoffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A NanoCoffee soulmate AU which takes place during The Apprentice (because I'm trash).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched The Apprentice to get the correct dialogue and OH MY THE NOSTALGIA!

Duncan felt… weird, to say the least. His entire body felt tingly, and... gross, like he was ill. Yeah, he was just a little ill, no reason to stop working.  
That was when she came falling through the air, and landed in his fountain. A screaming ball of red cloth and black hair tumbled out into his courtyard.  
"Uh, hello?" Duncan said.  
"Oh god, ah, uh." She seemed disorientated.  
"Are you okay?" Duncan asked, unsure what to make of her.  
"Wha- uh?" She asked. Duncan couldn't help but laugh. "Who are you?"   
"Where did you come from?" Duncan looked up, and saw only the moon.  
"Uh, the sky! The sky!" She cried. "Sips- Sips blew me up!"  
"Oh, that Sips, he's always blowing people up!" Duncan joked, trying to make her feel better. "Not that I would do anything like that. Ever."  
"Uh, okay? Where am I?" She asked, looking around the court yard. "I was in Sipsco..."  
"This is my castle, Kim." Duncan said, finally remembering her name.   
"Oh okay! Nice!" Kim said.  
Since then, they'd been friends. Duncan like having Kim around, she was funny and nice, most of the time, and she was willing to learn things.  
The perfect apprentice, and a perfect friend.  
\---  
"I wouldn't go too near that sphere, it has a large amount of flux inside it." Duncan called up to Kim.  
"Don't worry about it- I'm hiding from you!" Kim shouted back. "Because I don't trust you with that gun.” Duncan charged his plasma gun a fired a blast past her. “And I don't trust you with that gun! What are you doing?"  
Duncan laughed. "I like my guns!"  
"Leave me alo- ah!" Kim screamed as she fell backwards into the sphere. Duncan felt a tingling all over his body, the same as he had the day Kim landed in his fountain. He saw light purple marks appear up his arms and Kim landed and was covered in the pure flux.  
This couldn't be happening, Kim wasn't allowed to be hurt, he wasn't allowed to feel the tingling over his body, because that meant she was in pain.  
And it was his fault.   
It was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.


	4. Zoathian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the Soulmate AU's for now, and I have a few other things written.  
> The sequel to Children of the Full Moon still doesn't have a title so that isn't happening yet

Rythian glanced down at his arm when he felt something moving across it. He watched the swirls and tiny mushrooms appear for a few minutes with a small smile before shaking his head.  
"Zoey, you're meant to be working!" He called into the next room.   
"I am working!" She called back in a singsong tone.  
"You're drawing mushrooms on your arms again." He said.  
"That's work!" She insisted. She'd stopped drawing now.  
"No it isn't." Rythian replied with a laugh. "If your bored you can go sort out the farm."  
"Okay, farm, I can do the farm." Zoey said, excited. Rythian heard her run around Blackrock castle for a few minutes before running out the front door. Rythian smiled and carried on with his work.  
Twenty minutes later, Rythian felt his arm tingle. He glanced down, half expecting to see a continuation of Zoey's drawing. Instead, he saw a red mark across his arm, like a cut. He heard the front door open, followed by someone clumsily searching through their kitchen cupboards.   
"Zoey?" Rythian stood up from his desk and walked into the kitchen. Zoey was searching through one of the cupboards with her left hand. "Zoey, what are you doing?"   
"I cut my arm on the fence." Zoey held out her right arm, which was bleeding a little. "It hurts."  
"Let me have a look at it." Rythian took Zoey's arm and examined it. "Hmm, it looks like we'll have to amputate it."  
"What?" Zoey asked, her eyes suddenly filled with terror.  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Rythian laughed. "We'll put a bandage on it and you'll be fine."   
"Thank goodness for that." Zoey laughed. "I like this arm, I don't want to lose it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a post related to this on my Tumblr (theprettiestoflights #shamelessselfpromo)  
> You should go check it out and perhaps follow me because I need attention :)


	5. Zoathian Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a comment on the last Zoathian chapter gave me ideas and dragged me back into the hellhole that is the Yogscast fandom so hey hello guess who's back.

"Rythian?" A voice asked through the darkness. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." Rythian said, keeping his eyes shut. "Are you?"

"Nah." Zoey giggled. 

"Alright, just checking." He smiled, opening his eyes to see Zoey lying in her bed on the other side of the tent. 

"Does your arm feel weird?" Zoey asked after a moment of silence. 

"What d'you mean?" Rythian asked. His right arm had, in fact, been feeling strange since the explosion. It was almost as though part of it was missing, although he's checked several times and it was definitely still there. 

"When you cut your hand the other day, which was super bad and you should be more careful, it's like I could feel it on my hand but my hand isn't there and it's really weird and gross." Zoey said this entire sentence in one breath. 

Once Rythian had caught up, he said, "That is kind of weird. Like Phantom Limb or whatever it's called."

"Oh, I know what that is!" Zoey said excitedly. "It's when you lose a body part and you feel that body part itching but you can't itch it because it's not there and it's really annoying."

"Mmhmm." Rythian ran his hand over the grove in his right arm that had been left after he'd amputated Zoey's. _Should have been quicker, shouldn't have left her alone, should've abandoned the bloody castle and saved her instead._

Rythian barely registered Zoey getting up until she was pushing her bed towards his.

"What are you doing?" Rythian asked as the beds were pushed next to each other. 

"You sounded sad so I'm going to cuddle you until you're less sad because cuddling makes people better. It's a scientific fact." Zoey said. 

"Who says it's a fact?" Rythian asked as Zoey climbed into the now double bed next to him. 

"I do, and I'm a scientist, therefore it's a scientific fact." Zoey insisted, wrapping her arms around Rythian's waist. 

"No, you're a technomage, so it's a technomage fact." Rythian laughed, pulling her closer to him. 

"Sure, whatever." Zoey mumbled. "Night, Ryth."

Rythian kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Zoey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up about twenty minutes before writing this and I wrote it on my phone, so I apologise for any mistakes!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
